


you came back... but what now?

by JayEclipse



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: But it will be updated, Multi, along with the ending we got from playing the game beside makeing david alive, also i don't know when i'll update it, i made this for my brother, so it's useing his headcanons and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: paul just then realized that javi has a thing for guys named paul. "huh""paul?" david asked a bit concerned since paul had just spaced off for half a minute and had just said "huh" out of the blue"yes?""what's been going on?""well, javi is now the one in charge,  gabe has made some fiends, clementine left to find aj, javi found himself a boyfriends-""a boyfriend or boyfriends? because i thought you said boyfriends." david interrupted





	you came back... but what now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhdoesstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhdoesstuff/gifts).



> this is a very indulgent fic as it was made for my bro's b-day a bit ago

it was a stormy night, full of claps of thunder and the quick flashes of light that would last just a second  
paul lingard was alone in his office, he was trying not to think about much   
he herd some foot steps in the hallway outside, he wasn't sure if it would be better if it a patient or something else but ether way he had to check in case it was a patient wandering around  
he stepped slowly and creaked the door open  
he saw david in the hall way he seemed to be coming pauls way  
the two just looked at etch other for a second or two before doing really anything about the other one's presence. it was a long second  
the two hugged each other  
"david!?" paul said in disbelief  
"yeah"   
"why are you here?" paul said with his mind going a mile a minute, he could have asked where david was or why he left. javi had told paul what happened but paul wanted to hear it from david but now was not the time  
"i wanted to check in, see how stuff was going" david said as he let go of paul ending the hug  
"stuff has been going-" paul stopped for a second but then continued "good."  
david raised his eyebrow at the pause   
"i'm glad stuff has been going good" david said   
"where have you been?" pual said with just a bit of bitterness but mostly calm  
"i've been thinking about stuff" david said, avoiding giving information that would tell paul anything really  
"what kind of stuff?" paul said trying to pry a bit information on what the fuck david was even thinking or doing. right now or in the past  
"stuff." david said with force behind his voice  
paul decided that this was not a thing he'd pry about for now  
"so what's been going on here?" david asked  
"a lot." paul said thinking about how much had happened like, javi taking charge, gabe making some friends, javi and jesus starting to date, him finding a bit of a will to live, clementine leavening to find aj, and him starting to date javi,  
paul just then realized that javi has a thing for guys named paul. "huh"  
"paul?" david asked a bit concerned since paul had just spaced off for half a minute and had just said "huh" out of the blue  
"yes?"  
"what's been going on?"  
"well, javi is now the one in charge, gabe has made some friends, clementine left to find aj, javi found himself a boyfriends-"  
"a boyfriend or boyfriends? because i thought you said boyfiends." david interrupted  
"a boyfriend, you must of misheard me" paul lied as he fidgeted with his sleeve and looked around the room "hey, do you want to sit down? i have more than one chair now"   
"sure"  
the two went to sit down as the storm outside continued to rage outside only growing in size  
"so javi's in charge? how did that happened?" david asked   
"he just kind of stepped up to it" paul said "he's doing a decent job at it too"  
"i'm glad that he hasn't gone back to running away from shit" david said in a was that was almost light hearted, almost.  
"Yeah"  
"So how is Kate?" david asked  
that was the last thing paul wanted to tell david about he would even rather tell him that he has been fucking his brother  
"She's..... fine...." paul lied hoping to god that david would buy it as he didn't want to tell david when he has just came back that his ex wife is missing  
"now it's like 5am so i'm going to to sleep, feel free to sleep on my sofa at my house but i'll sleep here in case i'm needed, also by the way your house is locked up right now since javi didn't want anyone using in case you came back but he didn't know what to do with so it's locked up and he has the key"  
"yeah i think i'm gonna take you up on your offer"  
the rain outside had lighten up a bit  
david walked through the town he had helped make and on his way he come across the church but continued on   
he finally got to pauls home, it was for the most part the same besides some more pillows, and a few items that don't belong to paul like a beanie and wait is javis key chain? why would that be here? and for that matter why is there some beanie here as well???  
so many things that don't make sense  
but david does need sleep so does that  
paul was now alone in his office once more  
he could go home but he needs to figure out what to do about david, he is happy that david is here and is ok but david did abandon his son, brother, wife/ex wife, his community, and paul  
paul sighed and rubbed his head, how did he get him self in stuff like this??  
tomorrow is going to hard since david is going to be seeing his family again and he's going to find out that you lied about kate...

\----------------------------------------

"she's... missing" javi said after david asked where she was  
"she's missing?" david repeated kinda asking kinda not  
"she went missing when she tried to help new richmond..." javi said looking down and avoiding looking at david  
"..."

\------------------------------------------  
it had been a day since finding out about kate  
david had been grieving the loss of kate for the 4th time  
paul had been avoiding david since he lied to david about kate and he hasn't figured out what he even wanted to do about all of this  
\-----------------------------------------  
"maybe you could just tell him everything?" jesus suggested  
jesus was in town as he was visiting  
"then what? i don't think he'd take the news well." paul said "oh and javi have you given him the key to his house yet?" paul remembered to ask  
"not yet, i misplaced my key chain"   
"you left it at my house" paul said  
"oh, that's where it went!"   
"paul, you're gonna have to do something about david, you can't just avoid him, besides if your worried about the lying about kate thing, i'm sure he'd understand" jesus said not really knowing if he'd understand  
"well yeah he probably would understand that, but it's also everything else that's worrying me!"   
jeus patted paul  
jesus pulled paul in to a hug  
"it'll be ok"


End file.
